Egyptians and Magicians in Hogwarts
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: So Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Kaiba are invited to hogwarts. Voldemort is after the Millenium items, and Dumbledoor hopes the boys can assist in the war and Snape takes a liking to them! Two of them land up Griffindor and two in Slytherin, will the boys bring Unity to the school or Destruction? MxM KxJ YxY RxB DxH. Yaoi.


**Benjy: Hiiii, I love these Hogwarts crossover fics so freaking much but nobody completes them! So Im writing one with every other fics idea's but I'm going to complete it! I might need help though so PM me if you're willing to help me.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yu-Gi-Oh nor do I own Harry Potter!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, and Slytherin-favouritism!**

"Ehhh Hagrid be them new students?" Asked Tom as he poured some Ale for a customer.

"Right ye' are Tom, 'aling all the way from Japan and Egypt I tell ya'" Hagrid layed a heavy hand on cute Yugi's shoulders.

Tom raised an eyebrow "Well tha's interestin' ain'it? Whats you lo's names?"

"I'm Yugi Mouto, this is Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtal and thats Seto Kaiba" Yugi gave a friendly smile. Ryou blushed and Malik and Kaiba looked blatantly uniterested.

"Need a room do ya?" Asked Tom

"No this lo't will be staying wi' the Weasleys" Hagrid smiled "Well we mus' be off now"

Yugi and Ryou were so amazed at Diagon Alley they had never been to such an exciting lane before "Well it's off te Gringott's for you lo' follow me"

Maliks eyes widened as he say the disgusting creatures that plagued the bank "Ugh what is these things?"

"Shussshhh they're Goblins, no' the friendliest bunch, bu' awefully darn good wi' money" Hagrid whispered.

They came to a standstill and a creepy goblin looked down to them "Yes?"

"We'd like to exchanged our money" Kaiba's voice was full of authority

"From what currency?" Asked the impatient Goblin.

"Pounds" Hagrid answered. They boys had switched to pounds when they flew to London.

Hagrid decided to leave to run an errand.

The Goblin nodded awaiting the money. Yugi pulled out 10 thousand pounds from his duffel bag, so did Ryou and Malik who had all agreed that would be enough. They all had enough money considering all the competitions they won. Kaiba pulled out 6 million just to show off and then split 3 million between Ryo, Yugi and Malik since he wasnt going to walk around with what he considered poor friends.

"Show off" Malik mumbled. But accepted the extra money anyway.

"This is a lot of money, a Vault I may suggest?" The Goblin grumbled.

"No just bag them" Kaiba mumbled not trusting the security system of an ancient bank.

Once carts full of bags of galleons appeared infront of them Kaiba cringed "So inconvenient only coins no notes... Can one of you freaks do your voodoo and send this shit to your 'Shadow Realm'"

Malik rolled his eyes "I thought we already told you how to use the scale to do that!"

"Yes well I dont want to participate in this tricks right now" Kaiba muttered.

Yugi sighed "I'll do it, I'll ask Mahaad to keep it at his house" Yugi held his hand out and the cart was enveloped by invisible purplish shadows that no one but the four could see, soon the cart disappeared with a Zap.

They all soon headed of to shop.

"Okay, robes check, books check, potion set check, now its time for wands!" Yugi squealed cutely.

Kaiba and Malik rolled their eyes and Ryou smiled and nodded following Yugi.

"Oi! Yugi, Kaiba, Malik, Bakura!" They turned around to see Hagrid waving cheerfully "This is 'arry 'Ermione and Ron, you'll be staying wit' Ron's family"

"Hello" Ryou smiled politely and bowed slightly.

"Hi" Yugi chirped and bowed a bit.

Kaiba just nodded in acknowledgement and Malik grinned evilly while speaking to Marik.

'Ey Yami, Look at the kids hair its like fire lol he looks prankable what do ya say?' Asked Malik.

Marik grinned evilly 'Yes Hikari-pretty, he does, we need to ask the thief for help too'

'Ofcourse'

"Hellooo" Ron said waving his hand infront of Maliks face causing Malik to snap out of his 'daydream'

"Dont come so close to me Baka!" Malik snapped

"What happened?" Asked Hermione.

Kaiba rolled his eyes "He had a schizophrenic moment"

"I'm no schizoid you mutt-lover" Malik growled "I was daydreaming everyone does it!" He snapped.

Kaiba smirked evilly "Not as often as you three freaks"

"Fuck you dogbreeder!" Malik growled.

"Ano sa we should get our wands" Ryou suggested cutely.

Harry smiled "We'll take you there"

They walked into a dusty store with what seemed to be boxes stacked in an untidy manner. An old man who looked like a crazy scientist stepped down from a ladder and smiled at them "This is strange I had not expected newcommers from another country"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed "and how do you know that we are from another country?"

"Well judging by your appearance and slight accent, its safe to say that you all are Japanese, except you young man, maybe a middle-eastern country?" Ollivander asked Malik.

Malik scowled "Egypt, and the rest of them have some egyptian blood"

"Hmmm wands are usually based on your ancestry as well, okay you young man! Step up!" Kaiba wearingly stepped only to be attacked by an annoying measuring tape. "Wand arm?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"Are you left handed or right handed?" Asked the old man.

Kaiba raised his right hand.

Ollivander nodded and handed him a wand. The wand shot a green light and knocked over a lamp. Kaiba's eyes widened "I can pay for that"

"No need, a simple repair spell would work" Ollivander smiled warmly.

After twelve more wands Ollivander had finally found the correct wand "Ancient unknown dragon heartstrings from three sibling dragons, very powerful, great for attacking, made of palm tree surrounded by maple tree, the handle is pure gold and the hieroglyphics carved on it is undecipherable, It's amazing, it's one of the wands I never thought I'd sell and it's one of the most powerfull wands I have"

Ryou stepped up next and held out his left hand.

"Hmmm a gentle heart..." Ollivander pulled out a couple wands "Try this one"

Ryou ended up breaking every wand "This is strange, I give you light magic wands and it rejects you, I give you darker wands and it reject you, this is a first"

Ollivander sighed and ran back to the store room and pulled out a box "Like Mr Kaiba's wand, I havent made your wand, these are ancient wands, try this, Unicorn horn and Basilisk fang, strange since the two cores contradict each other... made out of palm surrounded by cherry tree, Gold encrusted handle, it is very pliable good for transfiguration and divination, this wand in the right hands can be used for good but in the wrong hands it can do unspeakable things... Always know who you are"

Next was Malik "I'm ambidextrous so any hand works"

"Well its safe to assume you are like your friends, try this, made out of hair from an egyptian species cat and the wing of a "sun" god's dragon, I'm not sure how true that is, but the inscription carved on your wand says that, its made from palm surrounded by oak wood, excellent for defense against the dark arts... or good for dark arts, very perculiar, both the cores are sly however one has a bit of innocence in it" Malik grinned evilly.

Yugi stepped up with his right hand

"You young man are very strange... I cannot see within you, your aura is very strange a gold aura, a decendant of a royal perhaps?" Asked Ollivander curiously.

Malik sniggered "Well your highness?"

"Shut up Malik! Uhm sorry sir, I dont know how far my lineage stretches so I wouldnt know" Yugi blushed knowing that he kinda lied.

"Thats quite alright most royal blooded wizards dont know that they are... try this dual core wand"

Yugi tried it and it blasted a hole in the ceiling "Oh Im so sorry!" Yugi cried guiltily.

n

Suddenly they gang saw a soft yellow glow and Ryou grinned freakishly "Baka Pharoah! Dont worry! Kaiba will pay for it!"

Kaiba shot him a glare.

Harry was suprised. Ryou had looked so shy an innocent less than a minute ago.

"Its quite alright, try this one"

Wand after wand everyone was getting restless and Ollivander was getting frustrated. Suddenly Ollivander perked up. "You young man, what did you call Yugi a few minutes ago?" He asked the albino.

Ryou blushed, back to his normal self "Ano... b-baka Pharoah"

"Yes yes" Ollivander ran to the back of the store and came back with a silver vintage box. As he opened it a wand embedded in red cusioning was seen. It was just as beautiful as the other wands. It had a gold handle with a ring of Topaz gems encrusted around it, the gold and wood had hieroglyphics carved in them.

"Heart of a lion and feather of a pharoahs dark pheonix, palm surrounded by dark mahogany, great for charms and dark arts, take good care of the wand, we dont want it to fall into the wrong hands" Ollivander sighed "As I've told Mr Potter, The wand chooses the wizard Mr Mouto, it will never respond properly to anyone but you... dont become "the wrong hands" Mr Mouto"

"Thats so not fair! You guys have such wicked looking wands! Its got gold and jewels and designs, how come our wand doesnt have it?" Asked Ron as he looked as wooden wand.

Malik shrugged "Maybe because of our lineage? Egyptians love gold you know..."

"Ofcourse, and ancient wands are usually more detailed than modern wands, take Harry's for example, or the elderly wand, they were both made over hundreds of years ago, thats why it is so strong and amazingly patterened." Hermione exclaimed.

"Since you're in fifth year you might want to try out quidditch with brooms." Harry explained what quidditch was and they set of to buy brooms.

"The firebolt, Harry got one as a birthday gift" Ron exclaimed while drooling over the firebolt.

"Well prickface?" Asked Malik as he grinned at Kaiba.

"Well what Tomb Keeper?" Asked Kaiba in a growl.

"You know what Kaiba, lets cut to the chase here"

Kaiba grumbled while shoving his hands in his pocket, opening a smal portal to the shadow realm and pulled out a handfull of Galleons.

Ron's eyes widened "Do you guys combine money?"

Ryou smiled "Kaiba is rich, he has his own company"

"I knew it! You're Seto Kaiba, CEO and owner of Kaiba Corporation, The largest and most advanced Technological and gaming Industry in the world, and The richest teen in the world! Bill Gates is still the richest man, however Vogue and Time magazine says you're slowly getting there" Hermione squealed "and You're also the Second best in the world in the game Duel Monsters"

Kaiba grumbled again about a retarded Bill Gates and troublesome Yugi.

Hermiones eyes widened "and You're Yugi Mouto, King of games!"

Yugi blushed beet red and nodded.

"And you two share fourth position!" Ryou and Malik nodded.

"Wow you guys are like superstars, I cant believe I didnt recognise you guys, Sorry!" Hermione apologized.

"Its actually fine, were enjoying not being in the limelight" Yugi smiled genuinely.

"What about Joey Wheeler? Haha I'd expect him to be here too"

Kaiba shot Hermione a glare "The mutt is what you people call a 'muggle' not that he's any of your business"

Suddenly Bakura took over Ryou and Sniggered "Oh now the puppy became a mutt?"

Marik took over "Ohhhh~ puppy, ah pup!"

Kaiba blushed furiously.

Yami came out with a smirk "Hmmm Jou likes playing with the big boys!"

"Fuck off!" Kaiba grumbled and walked into the sport store.

The Yami's gave possession back to their Hikari's. Harry had noticed their features become subtler.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered "Did you see that?"

"See whot?"

Harry shook his head "Nevermind"

Something was telling Harry that there was more to these guys than just being Muggle celebrities that Dudely looked up to...

* * *

**Yes! I just did that! But you know most of my stories are different and have original twist! I promise to excite you more and I VOW TO COMPLETE THIS FANFIC EVEN IF I DIE DOING SO!**

**THANKS!**

**Please review!**


End file.
